Drunk Night
by maNiAC The InsANe bUnnY
Summary: Simple really. Ty gets drunk. He's stuck with Jason. He, uh... Yeah. He does 'that' with Jason. TrueLox or DeadMU paring fanfic, rated M for a reason!


More TrueLox baby. xD

**Warnings: **DeadMU or TrueLox or Deadlox X MinecraftUniverse parings and intence smut scene.

If you are uncomfortable with the things listed above and you do not have health insurance, DO NOT READ.

If you're still reading, then enjoy~

* * *

A streak of bright sunlight fell on the blue-sheeted bed, which was occupied by two males. One of them named Ty woke up and sluggishly sat up, luckily not waking up his adorable brown-haired lover Jason.

The first thing that the red-eyed elder notice was that he was shirtless and his pants zipper was open.

_'I fucked up Jason again, did I?' _Ty thought as he glanced over at his tired lover. His eyes widen when he notice shackles Jason's right wrist. Carefully, he pushed off the blue sheets.

Jason had bit marks on his neck and thighs. He was unusally pale as well.

Ty gulped. He didn't remember fucking up Jason nor what happen last night. So that would mean...

_'I fucked up Jason while I was drunk.' _Guilty realization struck apon the red-eyed elder._ 'More like I raped him... Maybe_...'

No longer sleepy, Ty could finally remember what happened last night.

* * *

_Yesterday..._

"You're going to a party?" Jason asked as Ty layed his head on his shoulder. They were currently watching a movie at Ty's apartment.

"Yeah, a bachelor party for Chim. He's gettin' married soon." Ty said plainly. He sighed. "It's at a bar."

"Mmn..." Jason ponder for a bit. "I don't wanna drink really... You can go without me."

Ty stared at him. "Mmn... Alright." The red-eyed elder kissed the hazel-eyed boy's neck. Jason moaned.

"Hah... N-No, w-wait..." He retaliated as Ty pulled him in for a deep kiss. As he did that, Ty's free hand grabbed Jason's clothed manhood.

"Kya!" Jason flinched. They were suddenly interrupted by Ty's cellphone.

"Aw, poop." Ty sighed as he pulled out his phone and answered. "Hello?"

Jason heard silence. "It's just gonna be me."

More silence. "I wouldn't mind. Is anyone else going with you?"

Even more flippin' silence. "Yeah, that's fine. So, pick me up at 7?"

The adorable hazel-eyed boy heard a faint 'yeah'. "Alright, see ya then." Ty hanged up.

"Was that Sky?" Jason asked. Ty nodded.

"He asked if I was going to Chim's party with anyone. Then he asked if I wanted to carpool with him, Sundee, and Dakota."

Jason nodded. "Well, it's almost 7. I'll be heading home."

"You sure you don't wanna come?" Ty teased as he grabbed Jason by the waist. Jason blushed pure red as he stood up and pulled away.

"Mm-Hm. I'll be going now." The flushed boy said as he walked out of Ty's apartment. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Shortly after, Ty went to Chim's party while Jason stayed at his house. Jason's bat friend, Dillion, and pig friend, Jeffery. were looking for attention.

"What in the world are you guys doing?" Jason said playfully as he petted the pig's head. "You're strangely making a lot of noise."

The hazel-eyed boy looked out the window. It was already dark, 4 and half hours since Ty left for Chim's party.

"I hope he's alright..." He murmured as he sat up from his seat. He got a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom where he took a shower. He changed into a white long-sleeved shirt and some shorts. He headed downstairs to watch a bit of TV when suddenly he heard the doorbell ring.

"Ding-dong!"

"Who would visit at this time of hour?..." Jason said to himself as he opened the door. Sky and Ian was there, helping up a pale Ty.

"What the hell happen to Ty?!" Jason asked in shock. Ian awkwardly chuckled before he explained.

"While we were at the party, one of Chim's best man was drunk and he somehow tackled Ty, who was partly drunk." Ian explained as Sky did his best not to laugh out loud. "You can have him. We don't know were the keys to his apartment are so..."

Jason nodded as he leaded Ian and Sky inside. They placed the unconscious red-eyed elder on the couch. Then they left, saying that they needed to help out Chim with his 'drunk best man' problem.

When they left, Jason sighed as he sat next to the unconscious red-eyed elder. Dillion stared worryingly at them.

"It's okay Dillion. Ty's not dead." Jason stated as he petted the bat's head. The bat flew around in relief. The space loving 18-year-old giggled at the flying black creature. After a few minutes of watching TV, Jason grew tired of watching TV. He dragged Ty into his bedroom. When he got there, Ty woke up with a flushed face.

"Wut dafuq?..." Ty said as Jason giggled. "Why am I at Jason's?..."

"Can you remember what happened at the bar?" Jason asked as Ty pondered.

"Oh yeah, that stupid son of a bitch tackled me. Hard." Ty groaned as he and his young lover sat down on the bed.

"Does it still hurt?" Jason asked worried. Ty shook his head.

"I'm okay." The red-eyed elder reassured as he lightly kissed his lover's forehead. He stared at Jason before he pulled him in for a kiss.

"Mmn!" Jason mumbled in shock as he felt Ty's tongue touching his. Ty pushed him onto the bed.

"Shall we continue our lil' session earlier?" Ty teased as Jason blushed.

"N-No... I don't w-want to..." Jason retorted. Ty stared at him before he grabbed something out of his jacket he was currently wearing.

They were shackles. "T-Ty... Where did you?..."

"Someone gave it to me as a present I guess." Ty replied plainly as he snapped the shackles on Jason's wrist. He then 'tied' the ropes around each end of the bed. "Now to find something for your feet." The drunk red-eyed elder went out of the room. While he was doing that, Jason was struggling.

"Ugh... Come on... Snap already..." Jason mumbled as he pulled on the ropes, think that they might snap. No luck. "How did Ty get drunk so easily?" He heard Ty come in the room.

"This ribbon should do for a while..." Jason heard Ty say as the drunk elder sat on the bed. He felt silk wrap around his ankles. Ty sat on his bounded ankles.

"Alright now, be a good boy..." Ty said teasingly before he licked the hazel-eyed boy's sensitive neck. Jason moaned.

"S-Stop it! I m-mean it!" Jason retorted as Ty left a hickey on his neck. Ty chuckled at him.

"You say that, but sooner or later, you get really into it." The drunk headphone lover said as he removed his thin jacket and white hoody-like shirt. He then pulled up Jason shirt, revealing his slender abdomen and flat chest. Jason flushed a darker shade of red.

"I swear when I get outta this, I'm gonna knock you into space..." Jason mumbled angrily as he pulled on the shackles. He yelped as Ty teased and pinched his nipples.

"Ngh!" The space loving boy moaned. "N-Ngn! W-Wait!"

"See," Ty said. "You're already enjoying it." He started to lick the little buds. Jason whimpered. The red-eyed smirk as he grouped Jason's clothed manhood.

"S-Stop fucking teasing..." Jason cursed but was muffled by all the pleasured moaning he was squeaking out. Ty smirk got bigger as he pull down Jason's shorts. The adorable hazel-eyed boy's manhood came bouncing out.

The drunk elder pointed to Jason erected manhood. "You told me to stop, but you're really enjoying it." He started to pump Jason's manhood.

"I-I'm no— Mmn! Not... Ghnn... E-Enjoying i-i-it— Fwaa! S-Stop!..." The adorable hazel-eyed boy manage to say as he moaned uncontrollably. "N-No, Stop it... O-Or I'll c-cu— Fwaa!" The boy came, splattering the thick white substance all over his chest. Ty smirk as he licked part of it off his lover's chest. Jason growled, more like a whimper.

When he finally stopped teasing the boy's chest, Ty unzipped his jeans, revealing his also erected manhood. He untied the ribbon on Jason's ankles, then positioned himself near Jason's behind.

_'T-This is gonna hurt...' _Jason thought as Ty shoved his manhood into Jason. The boy flinched. "N-Ngh!"

"You alright?" Ty asked as he pinned Jason's arms on the bed. Jason whimpered. "T-Ty... I-It hurts— Ahhh!" Jason began to squirm as he began to cry.

Ty grunted as he thrusted into Jason, who was now tight. "J-Jason... You're so... Tight... Keh!" The drunk elder came into the poor boy as the poor boy came again. To Jason's surprise, Ty didn't stop.

"AHH! T-TYY!" Jason moaned uncontrollably. He swore he saw Ty wearing a wide smirk.

"It's almost over..." Ty whispered seducivly into Jason's ear. Before he knew it, Jason's vision turned blurry.

* * *

_Back to the present..._

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck..." Ty said under his breathe. "I can't believe I... Shit..." He heard Jason whimper. "Hmm?"

The adorable tired boy sat up. He notice that the rope on the shackles broke.

"My waist, my ass, and my stomach hurts..." Jason said to himself. Then he glanced at Ty. "T-Ty..."

"Oh god, Jason, I'm so sorry! I wouldn't do anything like th—" Jason jumped into Ty's arms.

"Ty, I'm glad you're back to normal!" Jason said with relief as Ty stared at him confused. "Please don't get drunk like that ever again!"

"Y-You mean... You're not mad at me?..." The red-eyed elder asked, still confused. Jason shook his head.

"I-I don't really mind... I mean..." Jason's voice trailed off. "Uh... Well, I'm just glad you're not drunk anymore!"

Ty helped Jason take off the shackles. "Do feel okay?"

"My wrist just hurts, that's all." Jason said as Ty rubbed his wrist. Ty gave the adorable hazel-eyed boy his shorts back. Jason put them back on and jumped off the bed.

"Are you sure can walk?" Ty asked with a bit sarcasm. Jason gave him a warm smile as he nodded.

"Yeah! I'll be okay!" He replied with enthusiasm. He walked out of the room, then Ty heard a crash.

"Oww!"

"Oh, geez."

* * *

Done! And this was done under a month! :DDD TAKE THAT WORLD!

Hope you enjoy and shtuff! And if you got a nosebleed, it's not my fault! D:

I should end my fanfics off with a quote... Yeah, I think I'll do that from now on. :)

* * *

**"I am Captain Planet..." -ChimneySwift11**

**"I am CaptainSparklez..." -CaptainSparklez**

See ya later doods. :)


End file.
